


Throw Of The Dice

by FrauleinFangirl



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Babysitting, Colin Farrell - Freeform, F/M, Gambling, Gossip, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Marriage, Michelle Rodriguez - Freeform, Multi, Party, Police Couple, Reunion, Samuel L. Jackson - Freeform, Shailene Woodley - Freeform, Story within a Story, Story-Telling, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinFangirl/pseuds/FrauleinFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney Lindleman and Brian Gamble prepare for the long evening ahead of them while they ask Courtney's sister, Becky, to babysit their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Of The Dice

  "You're sure you can handle them for the night, Becky? I know we're going to be gone for a while tonight, but..."

  "Don't worry about a thing, Courtney. I've babysat your kids before, only this time it's at your house, instead of mine. You and Brian go enjoy your reunion. You should both be proud for what you've done."

  Courtney offered her younger sister a smile. "Thank you. If you want, there's some food in the kitchen. You can make yourself and the kids a snack. I just have to go upstairs and finish getting ready and say goodbye to the kids."

  "Thank you, Courtney. I'll make sure to keep the kids entertained," Becky called as she headed into the kitchen, her heels clicking across the wooden floor. "I'll also make sure they get to bed at a decent time, too."

  Courtney continued to smile, and replied, "Thank you, Becky. I'm going to go upstairs for a few minutes." She headed up the long, carpet stairway. She first headed to her daughter's room, finding Kylie playing "Tea Party" with a couple dolls and stuffed animals. The little child looked up when she saw her mother standing in the doorway.

  "Hi, Mommy!" The three-year-old beamed.

  "Hey, Kylie." Courtney smiled and walked into her daughter's room, crouching carefully in front of her tea set, despite wearing the pencil skirt dress and the black heeled shoes. "LIsten, honey, Mommy and Daddy are going out for a little tonight, but Aunt Becky is going to watch you and your brother tonight. We won't be gone too long; you'll probably be sleeping by the time we get home."

  Kylie looked down and pouted, her lip quivering a little. Courtney's heart broke. She hated seeing her daughter cry.

  "Oh, honey, it's okay." Courtney soothed softly as her little daughter scooted in her little pink and blue dress across the carpet to hug her mother. She hushed her as her daughter whimpered.

  "Play tea set?" Kylie looked up at her mother with her big green eyes, something she inherited from her father.

  Courtney smiled sweetly down at her daughter. "Tomorrow, I promise."

  "Okay." Kylie gave her another big squeeze, her little hands tightening around her mother's waist.

  Courtney returned the hug, before she finally let go and told her, "I'm going to go say goodbye to your brother, now. You be good for Aunt Becky, okay?" She stood up and brushed off the end of her dress.

  Kylie nodded, and then scooted back to her place in the tea party she was hosting, making up voices for her dolls and stuffed animals. Courtney smiled, and then turned to go next door to her son's room. He was a year older than Kylie, and he was playing with Legos in his superhero-themed bedroom.

  "Bye, Bryce. We'll be back soon." Courtney said as she came in and kissed her son's head.

  "Okay, Mommy." The little boy said, and then returned to building his Lego city.

  Courtney went down the hall, passing the empty bathroom and entered the master bedroom. She searched around for her husband, but he was nowhere in sight. So, she headed over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box, pulling out her favorite necklace. It was a silver necklace that had an LAPD SWAT badge charm on the end of it. She had started unhooking it when a loud sigh made her turn around.

  She found Brian coming out of their walk-in closet, a shiny black tie curled around his left fist. He was sighing to himself and was about to head in front of the large mirror to put on his tie when he found Courtney standing by her dresser. He shot her the lopsided smile that always melted her insides, the one that was her favorite, and said in a low, soft voice, "Hey, sweetie."

  Courtney felt herself blushing and her skin prickling with delight at the sight of him. She smiled at him and offered him a "Hey" back, and then she admired his outfit. He looked handsome tonight, with his dirty blond hair spiked with his luscious-smelling hair gel, wearing a black suit with a grey button-down underneath the jacket. Two small silver hoop earrings were in both his ears, and his green eyes sparkled with desire. Eyes that Courtney was never able to resist.

  Brian headed up to the mirror, getting ready to put on his tie. He started it as he said, "Glad Becky could watch the kids tonight."

  "Me too. She's always good about that, and the kids love her." Courtney replied in agreement. Watching Brian, she headed up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder, looking at him in the reflection as he fumbled with his tie. "You look so handsome tonight. It's not every day that I get to see my hard-ass husband in a suit."

  Brian chuckled, his lopsided smirk twitching on his lips. "And you look gorgeous tonight, 'cause it's not every day that I get to see this anti-party wife of mine in a fancy dress."

  Courtney blushed, but her smile hid the embarrassment. She continued watching him put on his tie, and then lowered her hands to go around and step in front of him. "Here, let me help you out with that."

  Surprised, but pleased, Brian let go of the tie and allowed Courtney to take over. She began tying the knot as he watched her, and she avoided his intensifying gaze as much as possible, for that she knew what places his mind could go to. When she was finished, she stepped back and grinned up at him.

  "Thank you." Brian said softly, and was about to lean down and kiss her, when her finger stopped his lips. He stared at her with confused, lazy eyes.

  "Do you mind helping with this?" Courtney whispered, holding up the necklace he gave her a while back.

  "Not at all, sweetheart." Brian beamed and took the necklace.

  Courtney turned around and faced the mirror, letting out a gentle breath as she stared at the mirror. Brian moved close behind her, his thighs touching the back of hers, and his chest touching her back, as he took the unhooked necklace and began wrapping it around her slender neck. She moved aside her golden hair, holding it away from the back of her neck until Brian was done.

  He started fastening it up, and as soon as it was, he leaned over and kissed the side of her neck tenderly before Courtney could turn back around. She gasped quietly, her skin prickling immensely. Even after his lips left her skin, the spot was tingling with sensation, and Courtney's body anticipated more. But, she knew she would have time for that once she and Brian got home and Becky left and the kids were fast asleep in bed.

  "That's for stopping me." Brian winked at her once she turned around and gave him a quizzical expression.

  Courtney shook her head, though she couldn't hide the smile. "Well, regardless, thank you."

  "You're welcome."

  Finally, the two of them met each other's lips, their eyes closing to enjoy the passion that manifested from it. Reluctantly, after a few minutes, they pulled apart.

  Brian took one of her hands, smiling. "Ready to go?"

  "Yes." Courtney nodded.

  The two of them left their bedroom, flipping off the lamp. They began to head for the stairs when a little high-pitched voice cried out, "Daddy!"

  They looked up and saw Kylie standing in her bedroom doorway, before she bolted across the carpet hallway and clutched her father's leg. "Don't go, Daddy."

  Courtney released Brian's hand so he could crouch down to his daughter's height. "Hey, sweetheart. Daddy's taking Mommy out for the night. We'll be back soon, I promise. You have fun with your aunt tonight."

  "Daddy, no." Kylie's lip quivered, only to be followed by tears and loud, echoing crying. She clutched her father as he grunted and picked her up, rocking her in his arms. Courtney stood behind them, her heart breaking as she nervously chewed her nails. She knew how much Kylie loved her father, and she always hated when she left him. Of course, she hated when her mother left, too, but her father was very important to her.

  "Shh, don't cry, sweetheart. Daddy's just going to a party tonight. He's going to be fighting bad guys again soon. The cops are the good guys." Brian continued to sway with the little girl in his arms, while her sobs were muffled into his shoulder.

  "I'll take her." Courtney whispered softly to Brian from behind, reaching for the child.

  "It's okay, I'll let her come downstairs with us until we leave. Becky can get her a snack and put in one of those damn princess movies for her." Brian whispered back, chuckling softly as he headed for the stairs, still rocking his daughter in his strong arms.

  "Language, Brian." Courtney scolded as she followed him slowly down the stairs.

  "Sorry." He chuckled again.

  They made it to the bottom of the steps, finding Becky waiting for them by the front door. She covered her mouth with her hands and asked softly, "Awh, what's wrong with Kylie-baby?"

  "Well, let's put it this way," Courtney answered from behind Brian as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "she's a daddy's girl."

  "And let's hope she's  _only_ Daddy's girl." Brian added protectively with a smile, rubbing his daughter's back affectionately while she sucked her thump and stared off into space. Her head was resting on her shoulders and her eyes were teary.

  "Oh, Brian," Becky laughed, "how you'll have your heart broken when she starts getting older."

  "You know it." Brian laughed with her, kissing his daughter's forehead. At that, she managed to smile a little.

  "Well, we better get going." Courtney sighed, looking reluctantly at her daughter. She wished they didn't have to leave, because with Kylie like that in her father's arms, it would have been a perfect daddy-daughter evening. But, they were invited to celebrate Brian's reunion at the casino with former friends and colleagues.

  "Good idea. You don't want to be late." Becky looked at Brian and held out her arms. "I'll take her, now, Brian."

  Brian seemed very reluctant to let go of his now calm daughter, but he knew Becky was right. Nodding, he carefully handed Kylie to Courtney's sister. As soon as she reached Becky's arms, however, she began to whimper and cry again, muttering, "Daddy" incessantly. Courtney could see on Brian's expression that he was reluctant to leave his little girl behind.

   "See you later tonight, Becks." Brian called after he opened up the door for Courtney. She walked out on the porch and waited for him as they waved to Becky.

  "Bye! Have fun, you two!" Becky waved to them from inside the house, and then tapped Kylie and pointed to her parents. Inaudibly, she must have been telling the little girl to say goodbye to her parents. Astonishingly, Brian and Courtney received a wave from the little hand, although her expression was still saddened. Finally, after multiple waves, Becky closed the door, and Brian and Courtney headed up to Brian's charcoal Audi. He unlocked it with the keys, and they both climbed in. He started the engine when he put the keys in the ignition, the amplified engine roaring beneath their feet, sending adrenaline pulses through Courtney's body. She remembered when he first bought this car, and how much fun they had in it together over the years.

  "I hated leaving her behind like that." Brian sighed, not backing out of the driveway right away.

  "I know, so did I. She loves you so much, Brian. I'm really thankful we had her, and same with Bryce. I don't think I could live without them at this point. Or you. You guys changed my life."

  Brian glanced at her and smiled when she said that. "I agree to that. You guys are the best thing that's happened to me, minus getting back on SWAT."

  With that, he leaned over and kissed Courtney affectionately, the engine of his car idling. Courtney kissed back willingly, savoring the romantic moment. At last, he pulled away and shifted into reverse. "Let's go do this bitch."

  Courtney laughed as he backed quickly out of the driveway, the engine revving as he drove onto the street, and when he shifted into drive, the engine roared. His car soared off down the road, bringing back young memories of the two of them when they were first getting to know each other. It was a story waiting to be told. 


End file.
